


Naruto's Twin Sister

by Slytherin_Stargazer



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6064408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Stargazer/pseuds/Slytherin_Stargazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emiko is the twin sister of Naruto Uzumaki and was sealed inside of him, along with the Nine-Tailed Fox. She has the Yin half of the chakra and has been in a solemn slumber for years. But when Naruto first taps into the chakra of the Jinchurikki, she is awakened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awakened

'What's going on?'

'What am I doing here?'

The blonde girl looked around the dark mist searching for a sign of light. She saw a light in the distance and ran towards it. She walked into a vast space and saw someone. A young boy with long black hair was standing there. The body she was in was moving on its own, making it own decisions.

She was watching a battle going on through the eyes of her vessel. To be precise, her twin brother Naruto. He didn't know she existed, she had been trapped inside his head her whole life. Sometimes she would watch through his eyes when he went to the academy. Even though he didn't really pay any attention to Iruka-sensei, she would listen, trying to learn as much as possible since she couldn't go to these classes on her own.

But something was different, way different. This wasn't his chakra he was using, but the demons. She tried to figure out what was going on, when she remembered an important debate she was having with herself. Why was she awake and coherent? The last thing she remembered was blacking out when Naruto was 8. She had been lying dormant in the back of Naruto's mind for years because she made both him and her weak. Sharing a body with your brother tended to drain a lot of energy.

She watched the battle drag on, catching a glimpse of an ebony haired boy lying on the ground. Was that that brat who always gave Naruto problems on the playground?! When she gets out of here she's gonna ring that stupid kids neck! 'If she gets out of here' She thought to herself, remembering she was trapped inside his head.

Suddenly, she felt his body calm down and revert back to his usual chakra. She peered out of his eyes again to see Naruto charging at the boy, the intention to kill. But then like that, he was gone. She could tell Naruto was just as confused, his brainwaves were a direct indication. Naruto ran out of this house of mirrors and looked towards a silver haired man with his hand through the black-haired boys chest. The boy had killed himself protecting the other man.

This was all confusing for the girl, so she just decided to wander throughout her brothers head. She wandered into the chamber of the Nine-Tailed Fox, the water splashing as she walked towards the cage. He growled delightedly at the sounds of her footsteps approaching.

"What brings you here little girl?" He asked, a bemused tone to his raspy voice.

She just quietly shrugged her shoulders, refusing to speak due to her fears of Naruto hearing her.

"Still as quiet as ever, and you call yourself an Uzumaki?" He stated with a sly look in his eyes. She glared daggers at him, fists clenching. She quickly turned around and walked back towards her 'viewing window'.

They weren't on that battlefield anymore, but walking down a long road, probably headed towards Konoha. Naruto was, as per usual, being an idiot. He was trying to take on the ebony haired kid for some reason. The pinkette was trying to stop the two morons and the silver-haired man paid absolutely no attention to them, continuing to walk without them with his head buried in a book. Naruto quickly lost their quarrel, but instead of staying down, he got up and tried going at him again!

"KNOCK IT OFF YOU BAKA!" She screamed, quickly covering her mouth realizing what she just did.

"W-who's there?" Naruto called out, causing the pinkette and the other brat to look at him like he was crazy in the head. She couldn't help but laugh at this hilarious scene.

"Now it's laughing at me!" Naruto yelled, this time getting the attention of the silver-haired ninja.

"Who's laughing at you, Naruto?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The voice in my head!" He yelled out, the silver-haired ninja sweat-dropped. The others looked like that had just witnessed him run into a glass door. She was literately rolling on the floor laughing at that point.

"Kakashi-sensei, its mocking me, make it stop." The blonde boy pleaded to the silver-haired man.

"Don't worry Naruto, I'm gonna take you to see a special doctor when we get back." Kakashi said worriedly.

"What kind of doctor?!" Naruto asked excitedly.

"One that's gonna shrink your head." The emo voice behind them said. Naruto got a worried look in his eye and lunged forward toward Kakashi, latching himself onto his leg.

"I don't wanna get my head shrunk Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto wailed. Kakashi sighed and then proceeded to peel the boy off his leg, leaving him sprawled out on the dirt ground.

"If you are quiet until we get back, I will treat you to ramen." Kakashi said solemnly. 'That was cold, nailing Naruto in his weak spot.' The girl thought to herself.

"Absolutely Kakashi-sensei! I'm gonna get ramen! I wi-" Naruto was cut off from his rant when the Sensei placed his hand over his mouth.

"Starting now." He said before continuing down the road as the three followed quietly behind.

__________________________________________________________

They walked for what seemed like hours until they finally reached Konoha. The girl 'listened' (**cough cough** eavesdrop**cough cough**) She learned that his two companions were named Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. She didn't know why but something about that Uchiha kid irked her, to the point where she just wanted to kick the crap out of him. But the girl was worse, she was a freaking fangirl from hell.

After they ate, Naruto went back home, readied himself for sleep, and then began to crawl into his bed when she decided to make her presense known.

"Hey Naruto." She said, his head shooting up.

"Who's there?" He asked, looking around for an enemy attacker.

"Don't get your panties in a knot, kid." She said, causing Naruto to look confused, then get pissy.

"I don't wear panties!" He yelled. She sweat-dropped, had no one taught this poor kid sarcasm.

"Suuure...." She drawled out, causing to look confused, again, not catching her sarcasm.

"Who are you anyway?" He asked curiously.

"Emiko, your twin sister."


	2. Hearing Voices

Naruto walked down the streets of Konoha heading for his favorite restaurant, Ichiraku Ramen

"Are we there yet?" A cheery voice called out in his head.

"No Emiko...." The boy drawled out for the world to hear him. He thought that the only way for her to hear him was to speak out loud like he does the rest of the world. What he didn't know was that Emiko had 'accidently' forgotten to tell him that she could hear his thoughts.... but she loved to watch him make a fool out of himself. Isn't that what siblings are supposed to do?

Naruto slowly made his way to the restaurant, sitting down beside the Pinkette that was chatting away with Duck-butt.

"Sorry I was late, I got held up by some moron." He said mischievously, inconspicuously glaring at his reflection in the glass of water. Suddenly, he got a massive pain in the side of the head. He doubled over and started twitching like mad. One of the perks of being stuck inside his head; The Nervous System. She had access to all of his nerves, so if he ever ticked her off, one tweak and he was spazzing all over the place like an idiot.

After his little 'show', he excused himself quickly and walked a little ways away.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" He screamed out, unaware of the fact his voice carried.

"That was for that moron comment when we all know damned good and well, it was your fault." She stated timidly, her anger seeping through.

"No it wasn't!" Naruto half-screamed at himself.

"It was too, you were the one that ran into Konohamaru and had to start upon your rivalries again." She stated before Naruto slumped in defeat.

"Don't look now, but we have an audience." Emiko said mischievously. He turned around to see an old lady with a video camera in hand, filming the whole ordeal. Naruto flushed from embarrassment and walked away quickly, leaving Emiko laughing. Lets rephrase that, laughing her ever-loving ass off.

Naruto made his way back to the table like nothing had happened at all, minus the fact he was still as red as a tomato.

"Whats wrong with you dobe?" Duck-Butt asked mockingly, causing Emikos anger to rise.

"Like you're one to talk freakin' emo boy, how bout we figure out what wrong with you instead." Emiko screamed inside Naruto's head, causing said blonde to clutch his head from the piercing headache he just received. Emiko continued her ranting (and trying to give Naruto a migraine) until she was satisfied, not caring no one else could hear her but the dying blonde she was stuck inside.

What a minute, was he dead!? She tweaked a couple of his nerves and watched him start twitching on the ground. Nope, he wasn't dead, for a minute she was actually worried that she had killed the kid. Whoops...

After a while he woke up. She wanted to eavesdrop a little bit more, but she grew quite lazy and decided to take a nap. What could hurt if she fell asleep just for a little bit.

____________________________________________

She woke up slowly to see that they were in something gross, almost like they had been swallowed whole by something big.... 

"What the hell did you get yourself into this time?" Emiko asked with a hint of sarcasm dripping off her words.

"You're back! We've kinda been eaten by a giant snake..." Naruto drawled out the end of that sentence, causing Emiko to face-palm.

"You... Are.... A... Baka!" She yelled out with a bit of rage in her eyes.

"It wasn't my fault, you're the one that was sleeping for like a whole month when you could've helped." The stubborn boy said.

"Its not my fault I'm lazy, well maybe it is, but that's besides the point! I wouldn't have been much help anyway, I'm stuck in you're head remember?"

 

She said, enunciating the vowels in the last word making him sound like an idiot.

"Whatever, we need to figure out a way out of here." Naruto returned, hoping at least Emiko had some advice.

"Give me a second." She stated boredly before tuning out. She walked towards the cage where Kyuubi was, water splashing as her feet connected with the ground.

"Hey fox, how are we gonna get Naruto out of this one." She yelled at the fox who just looked at her confused.

"The kit finally decides to speak." He said bemused, causing said blondes eye to twitch.

"Now is not the time for games, Naruto is gonna be digested by a giant snake, any suggestions?" She asked with a curious look on her face.

"Why don't you two put you heads together and figure it out for yourselves?" He said, amused at his own joke.

"Fine, your no help at all!" She yelled and walked off, leaving behind an amused fox.

She stormed out through the halls, rage radiating off her. She wasn't very mellow, she was in fact very hotheaded.

"Hey moron, you're gonna have to figure this out for yourself." She said with a yawn, kicking back wanting to see how he got out of this one.

"Fine!" He yelled and began trying to figure out what to do, then finally he yelled, "SHADOW-CLONE JUTSU!"

Emiko sweat-dropped, this was his big plan? But suddenly, the snake burst open from pressure. He crawled out and was covered in guts and slime. If Emiko had a body of her own, she would've hurled. He took off further into the forest, until they came across Pinky and a spazzing Duck-Butt. There was also this freaking weird girl with a FREAKISHLY long tongue. A Creepy Pedo Snake Thing.

Suddenly, Naruto red chakra started acting up. He was attacking that giant snake like it was nothing. Emiko could barely see what was going on, his vision was clouded with red. But then, everything stopped. That snake lady was holding up Naruto and then she did something to his seal. Then they blacked out.


	3. Pervy Sage

"NARUTO!!" Emiko screamed inside said boy's head, but there was no response.

It was like he couldn't hear her anymore. He had been acting this way ever since the Forest of Death, when that creepy lady touched his seal. To be honest, it was getting really lonely without the kid yelling at her. Even annoying Kurama was getting boring, if that was possible.

"Naruto, please talk to me, I'm bored!" She yelled out, but again to no avail. She let out a long sigh, before sitting down and looking out Naruto's eyes. At the present moment, Naruto was with this weird looking mega perv dude and attempting to walk on water. Key word 'attempting'. She looked around for a moment when something caught her eye. Mega perv dude had taken them to a Hot Spring? She also realized they were parked right outside the women's bathhouse. 'He's gonna turn my Naruto into a perv.' Emiko thought to herself, a sweat drop forming on the side of her head.

Suddenly this old man came out from beside the bathhouse, the women's to be exact. "is everyone perverts around here?" She said to herself. She quickly got bored and laid back, staring into the darkness. She heard some loud noises, but was too lazy to get up. Then she heard Naruto say something along the lines of 'You flattened my sensei'?

"I thought Kakashi was his sensei?" Emiko asked no one in particular, forgetting that Naruto was ignoring her. She perked her head up in interest and looked outside her 'prison'. Naruto was following the old man perv?! Rule one in avoiding being kidnapped by an old man pedophile; Don't follow the old man pedophile! Man, this kid could be an idiot at times. Naruto kept annoying the old man, it was actually quite amusing. He kept calling him 'Pervy Sage', which seemed to be ticking him off. Next thing she knew, he had jumped up on a bridge and began dancing around like a mad man. If Naruto could've seen the look on her face, he would've been rolling on the floor laughing. Apparently, his name was Jiraiya, the Toad Sage. 'He's still seems like a Pervy Sage to me.' Emiko thought to herself, yawning from laziness kicking in. A small nap wouldn't hurt right? But for some reason, she couldn't sleep.

"I can't sleep, WHATS WRONG WITH ME!" She yelled out, causing a certain fox to chuckle loudly. 'I guess I'll bug Kyuubi then.' She thought to herself, walking towards the chamber where he was kept.

"Something bothering you Kit?" He asked the blonde girl as she walked his way, the water seemingly higher then usual.

"Naruto's ignoring me and now I can't sleep." She said pouting slightly. The fox gave her a sorry look, he went to say something when the ground started shaking. Emiko was knocked off her feet and into the water below, soaking her from head-to-toe. She got up slowly, her face burning with rage. She bid the fox a subtle goodbye before storming off to her 'home theatre'. Naruto was trying to walk on water again, and he was failing miserably. Jiraiya called him over and told him to close his eyes.

'Damn...' Emiko thought to herself, now she couldn't see anything, so she sat back and waited. Suddenly, there was this weird feeling that overcame her. He was playing with the seal. She could feel Naruto tumbling backwards, causing herself to get dizzy and her head to spin.

"What the hell was that for you pervy old man!" Emiko raged on once she had overcome her dizziness.

"Emiko, you're back!" A happy voice called out, not caring that Jiraiya was giving him a weird look.

"I've been here this whole time you idiot!" She said, trying to keep angry but it was becoming increasingly hard.

"No, you just disappeared after that whole thing in the Forest of Death." He said, a lot louder then intended.

"Hey kid, who're you talking to?" Jiraiya asked the possibly mental kid that lay a few feet in front of him.

"I'm just talking to Emiko." He said as if it wasn't the strangest thing in the world. Emiko could've sworn she had seen him sweat drop.

"Who is Emiko?" The toad sage asked after regaining his composure.

"My twin sister." He said nonchalantly, earning him a kick in the skull from said girl. She grew an anime vein, he had just told a complete stranger of her existence. What an idiot.

"Where is your twin sister?" Jiraiya asked curiously, gaining Emiko's attention. He almost seemed to know what was going on.

"Inside my head." Naruto said sheepishly, suddenly realizing how weird he sounded. Emiko would've pinched one of his nerves if she wasn't so concentrated on the Pervy Sage. How was it he knew about the seal in the first place, or the fact that he wasn't that weirded out by Naruto's sudden confession, but instead was curious.

"Naruto, we're going to the village to visit an old friend." Jiraiya stated as he began walking towards the village.

"Who're we gonna see Pervy Sage?" Naruto asked as he caught up to the old man.

"Inoichi Yamanaka, ever heard of him?" He stated more then asked.

"Isn't he Ino's dad?" Naruto asked, but it was more directed towards Emiko. Wasn't Ino the one who used the Mind-Transfer Jutsu technique. What was this old bastard planning? She layed back deciding not to answer her annoying brother. She stared off into the void space of his mind. She could hear some indistinct voices but ignored them. She began humming softly to herself, her hums eventually turning into words.

You make me so upset sometimes

I feel like I could lose my mind

The conversation goes nowhere

'Cause you're never gonna take me there

And I know, what I know

And I know you're no good for me

Yeah I know, what I know

And I know it's not meant to be

Here's my dilemma

One half of me wants ya

And the other half wants to forget

My-my-my dilemma

From the moment I met you

I just can't get you out of my head

And I tell myself to run from you

But I find myself attracted to

To my dilemma, my dilemma

It's you, it's you

She was cut off there by a fuming Naruto. 'I wonder what got him so pissed?' She thought, But before she could speak up, he cut her off.

"Are you trying to make me deaf or something!" He growled at her. Emiko's eye began to twitch. She got an evil grin on her face before twisting one of his nerves. She began laughing maniacally as her brother suddenly wasn't in control over his own body. She twisted a few more nerves and made him do the chicken dance. She was trying to keep from falling over just to make sure he suffered through a few more minutes of public embarrassment. She couldn't take it anymore after making him do the hula in front of a few familiar faces. Those included Kakashi, Duckbutt, Pinky, and Iruka. She fell over laughing while Naruto's face turned a millions shades of red. Everyone gave him strange looks and Kakashi looked like he was about to get him some psychiatric treatment. Jiraiya quickly grabbed Naruto away from the scene and led him away. She had no idea where they were going, but honestly she really didn't care at the moment. She was too busy trying to catch her breath.

Soon enough, she stood up to see that they were inside someone's house, the Yamanaka's to be exact. She saw this older man talking to Pervy Sage about something, she was going to eavesdrop but she was too lazy at the moment. Suddenly, she saw the man standing in front of Naruto and perform hand signs. 'This can't be good.' She thought to herself as the area around her began to shift.

"Oh crap, I'm screwed."

There is Chapter 3 everyone!! I hope you all enjoy!


	4. Freedom

Why does everything feel so... weird. I guess that's the only way to describe it. It felt tight, claustrophobic almost. Like I was slowly being suffocated, all the air leaving my lungs. OK that was a little over-dramatic. Cue sweat drop from Naruto... Wait, where is Naruto? I can't even sense his presence anymore, let alone hear him.

"LET ME OUT TEME!" I screamed into the barren place of his mind, which is usually pretty barren anyways but that's besides the point. I sat down and crossed my legs, I'm on a stakeout damn it. I could hear small pats coming towards me. Were those footsteps? No couldn't be, I'm all alone up here. I started singing in a low drawled out voice. "I'm all alone, there's no one here beside me..."

"Hello?" I heard a voice call out. My head shot up and I let out an ear splitting scream. Not cause I was scared or anything. I was trying to scare off whoever was invading my turf. I jumped up and looked around frantically, looking for a hiding spot as the footsteps neared my current location. As I looked around, it dawned on me I am stuck in my brothers head. It was a barren wasteland filled with nothing but thoughts of ramen and that pink haired chick. I could gag just thinking about it. Suddenly, I looked in front of me and saw a man with long blonde hair standing there. I put my hands in a fighting stance.

"Don't come any closer, I'm armed." I said trying to sound intimidating, he just raised his eyebrow a little bit.

"With what?" He asked when he saw I didn't have anything on me. I looked around trying to think of something, when I finally turned my head towards him with my hands on my hips.

"My sarcasm." I said with a devious smirk, he just continued looking at me bored. Its seems he wasn't amused. I thought it was funny... Old people...

"Who are you?" He asked, well more like demanded. I pulled the famous Uzumaki grin and got into a heroic pose.

"I'M EMIKO UZUMAKI! BELIEVE IT!" I screamed... err... I mean, whispered, I would never try to deafen the elderly intentionally.(She says while tapping fingers together with a demonic laugh.) He just sweatdropped at my behavior.

"You're definitely his sister." He said depressingly... What, can't handle another Uzumaki, old man?

"What, and you had your doubts. Stupid blonde!" I said while laughing. Wait, I'm a blonde, thats means I just insulted myself. I stopped laughing immediately upon realizing that... And also the glare that he was sending me. I looked around for an escape before realizing again that I was stuck in my brothers head. I think his idiocy is rubbing off on me.

"Do you want my help or not?" He asked, his patience wearing thin. I gave him a curious look.

"What can you do to help me?" I asked, trying to sound sophisticated for a moment... Just give it a minute, I will make a fool of myself in a moment, just wait.

"How would you like your own body?" He asked, grabbing my attention. He probably pretty subtlely, but all I could think of was that guy on the Price Is Right. 'And how would you like... YOUR OWN BODY!!!!' I think I've been here too long, I'm going insane... Well insane's good, right? I just nodded my head as he smirked. He gestured me to walk over towards him. I did as he told, but couldn't the nervous knot in the pit of my stomach. As I got over there, he placed his hand on my forehead. Everything around me started warping. I shut my eyes but didn't open them again.

________________________________

NO ONES P.O.V

Jiraiya and Inoichi stood side by side, staring down at the two unconscious blondes who laid side by side.

"How long will the jutsu hold?" The white haired male asked while watching the two somberly.

"Only a few days, she is just an illusion with a solid body right now." Inoichi said, while focusing his chakra towards the girls body.

"How can we make it permanent?" Jiraiya asked again, his eyes finally leaving the two to look at the Yamanaka.

"She is sealed inside of him, so to permanently remove her, we would need to have a stable body ready and to temporarily remove the seal." He stated, his eyes expressing caution.

"If all goes right, we will have a very small window to find her whole self and pull her out, but its still very risky." He continued, pulling his hand after he transferred enough chakra.

"I will begin looking for a permanent jutsu, or at least try to make one." Jiraiya finally said after a few minutes of silence. They looked back towards the two when they began to stir. Two pairs of azure eyes fluttered open slowly as if awakening from a deathly slumber.

___________________________________

BACK TO EMIKO'S P.O.V

My eyes fluttered open slowly, the world blurred around me. My head was throbbing, I clutched it as the pounding continued. I could hear someone groan beside me. I tried pulling myself up but couldn't, I was too heavy. What the hell is going on?! I opened my eyes again only to be met with a bright light, I squinted my eyes so they could slowly adjust. The world finally became clearer and picked my head up and willed myself to look around. I saw a white haired male and that guy from earlier, the one in Naruto's head.

"Naruto!" I cried out, unaware of my new surroundings. Where was I?

"Shut up Emiko, its too early for this..." A slurred voice said beside me, I whipped my head around to see Naruto lying beside me. Wait, I can see him?! How is that possible? Naruto slowly sat up, rubbing his sleepy eyes. He looked around the room slowly, his eyes landing on the pigtail clad girl (ME!) that lay beside him. He was silent for a minute, before he screamed out.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" He screamed, causing my ears to ring. I found the strength to lift my arm and bonk him in the head. He rubbed his head and pouted at me.

"You're meaner than Sakura-chan..." He drawled out, caused me to get an irk mark.

"YOU DID NOT JUST COMPARE ME TO PINKIE!" I screamed at him. He flinched back for a second, before realization showed on his features.

"Emiko..." He looked at me shocked, but I couldn't blame him, I was kinda in the same state. "Is that really you?" He moved closer to me, until we were face to face. We had a glare off before we heard someone clear their throats. We looked over to see the two men from earlier smiling at us.

"Why can I see Naruto and how come I can't move?" I asked, hoping they wouldn't just ignore me. The white haired man answered after a moment.

"We have a temporary jutsu on you so you can walk around normal people and not have people try and send Naruto to an insane asylum." He stated,

"Your heavy because you haven't gotten used to having a body of your own." Blondie finished for him, causing me to giggle. They were finishing each others sentences, my inner fan girl was squealing. I put my arms in the air as Naruto got up.

"Naruto carry me." I said, he just scoffed and bent down. I gathered enough strength and crawled on his back.

"The jutsu will wear off in around three days, so be back by then." Inoichi said before Naruto walked through the door. I waved to them because Naruto left without saying goodbye... I gotta teach this boy some manners.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked as he set off down the street.

"First, I'm gonna take you to get ramen, and then I'm gonna take you to meet team 7! Believe It!" He yelled, in my ear I might add. I placed my head on his shoulder to get a better view as he ran through the crowd.

Today was going to be a long day...

____________________________________

Theres Chapter 4! I hope you all enjoy. Let me know what you think, kay?:)

Until Next Time!:)


	5. Ramen and The Knuckleheaded Ninja

Emiko clutched on tightly to Naruto's orange jacket as he ran down the street at ninja speed.

"Naruto, could you please slow down, I'm starting to feel weird." She said as her face began to turn into a slight green color. He stopped and looked at her closely.

"You're getting nauseous Emiko, sorry I'll slow down." He said and continued down the street at a much slower pace, much to Emiko's delight.

"Naruto, let's stop by your place first, I need to change." She said, causing Naruto to look at her weird.

"Why do you need to change?" He asked, causing Emiko to slap him upside the head.

"Because all I'm wearing is a pair of Ino's panties and one of her father's shirts!" She yelled in his ear, causing him to almost drop her. 

"Geez, don't hurt me, I'll take you there." He mumbled under his breath, changing his directions towards his apartment. She held him tightly as he jumped the rooftops. Finally he made it to his apartment and opened the door, almost dropping his twin a second time. He walked in and dropped Emiko on the bed and walked over to his closet, pulling out an identical outfit to his.

"You really expect me to wear this?" She asked her brother incredulously.

"What's wrong with it?" He asked ignorantly, she pinched the bridge of her nose to keep her from exploding.

"Naruto, you're a boy and I am a girl. These won't look good on me." She said, seeing as the boy was still trying to figure out what was going on. She just sighed,

"Do you have any scissors?" She asked. He nodded his head and grabbed them from the desk across the room and handing them to her. He stood over her as she began to measure the outfit. She quickly grew annoyed and turned towards Naruto. She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and quickly jotted down a few things.

"Could you run to the store and pick me up a few things?" She asked in a sickeningly sweet voice. He quickly grew scared and grabbed the list from her hands, running out the door.

She quickly got to work, knowing the peace and quiet wouldn't last very long, and began cutting his pants so they were the length of shorts. She pulled them on, and changed into the black shirt that laid on the bed. She pulled the jacket, but had it only halfway zipped. It all actually fit pretty good, considering her body was pretty similar to her brother's. She wrapped a kunai pouch at the hem of shorts and tied her hair into high pigtails. She stood up on wobbly legs and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked pretty good! She turned around as she heard the door open. Naruto stood there and dropped the bag of groceries on the ground.

"What the hell did you do to my clothes!" He yelled, causing her to wince slightly. She quickly recuperated and shot him a sly smirk.

"These are my clothes now." She said in a mischievous voice. He just groaned and handed her the bag. Emiko gasped now realizing that Naruto was sporting a black eye.

"What happened to you? That wasn't there when you left!" She yelled at him, causing him to glare at her.

"Apparently, it didn't look very good for a boy to be shopping in the lingerie department." He grumbled. Emiko just laughed at him. 'Wow I wish I could have seen that one.' She thought to herself, smiling a bit. She just placed the bag on the bed before holding her arms out, her silent queue for Naruto to carry her. He leaned down a bit and let her jump on his back.

"Stop acting like Duckbutt! Where is that perky Uzumaki attitude that I love?!" She yelled in his ear. He grimaced a little, but plastered a large smile on his face. Emiko ruffled his hair a little bit causing him to giggle slightly.

"Alright, lets go to Ichiraku's!" He yelled before bolting out of the apartment, Emiko clutching onto his jacket tightly. They sped down the streets, avoiding all the civilians in their way. Finally, Naruto stopped in front of their destination.

"Here we are!" He yelled proudly, before moving the curtain slightly and walking in. He let Emiko get off his back and sat down on one of the stools.

"Two Miso Ramen's Old Man!" He yelled out. The Old Man just chuckled. 

"Coming right up!" He said with a closed eye smile before getting to work on the ramen. The Old Man's daughter gave a sweet smile to Naruto and Emiko.

"Who's your friend Naruto?" She asked with the sweetest look on her face.

"This is my sister Emiko, dattebayo!" He said with his famous grin. She looked at them with a slightly shocked expression.

"Since when did you have a sister Naruto?" She asked with her eyes fixated on his female counterpart.

"Since yesterday! Pervy Sage helped materialize her and-" He kept droning on but Emiko wasn't paying much attention. She was looking outside the curtain watching the world go by. She was ripped from her thoughts when a bowl was placed in front of her.

"Eat up, it's on me!" He told the two. Naruto looked absolutely delighted while Emiko was attempting to use chopsticks. It took her a few seconds, but she got the hang of it pretty quick. As soon as she took a bite, her eyes lit up. She finished off her bowl almost as fast as her brother but instead of going for a second bowl, she watched her brother devour his fifth. Suddenly, the curtain was moved and a boy with pineapple hair walked in. He sat next to Naruto and placed his head in his arms sleepily. Suddenly his head shot up and looked towards Emiko with a shocked expression.

"Since when do you have a sister Naruto!?" He about shouted in shock. Naruto scratched the back of his sheepishly.

"You are the first on to notice that she is my sister Shikamaru." Naruto said. Shikamaru gave him a dumbfounded look.

"Its kind of hard not to notice, she looks identical to you!" He stated with a stoic expression.. Emiko gave him a small smile.

"My names Emiko Uzumaki and I was the voice inside his head, believe it!" She shouted out happily. A sweatdrop formed on the side of Shikamaru's head.

"There is no doubt in my mind that she is your sister." He said before going back to dozing. Naruto finished up his tenth bowl of ramen, and was rubbing his bulging stomach. Emiko just laughed and leaned over him, waking up the sleeping pineapple. 

"What do you want?" He asked sleepily. Emiko grinned at him slightly.

"Can I ride on your back instead of Naruto's?" She asked. He looked at her and sighed.

"You really want a ride from a guy you just met?" He asked, his head still buried in his arms.

" I have seen you from inside of Naruto's mind. You are like his best friend right?" She asked with her head slightly tilted to the side.

"I guess you could say that." He said while stretching his arms.

"Well a best friend of Naruto's is a best friend of mine!" She yelled out, extending out her arms.

He got up, muttering something along the lines of 'What a drag' and let the blonde girl crawl on his back. She threw her arms around his neck and nuzzled her nose into his shoulder. Naruto got up and thanked the Old Man, and led them out the building.

"Where to next Naruto?" He asked, yawning slightly.

"We need to meet up with the rest of Team 7 so they can meet Emiko." He said and took off in a random direction. Shikamaru sighed.

"Aren't Kakashi and Sasuke off training in some discreet location and Sakura visiting Lee in the hospital?" Shikamaru asked, well more like stated. Naruto visibly paled.

"I knew that." He said, scratching the back of his neck. Shikamaru shook his head and began walking in a different direction.

"Where are you going?" Naruto yelled out, causing random people to look at him.

"To the BBQ place. If she can't exactly meet Team 7 at the moment then I'm taking her to meet Team 10." Shikamaru called back. Naruto ran to catch up. 

This was going to be an interesting day.


	6. Team Ten and Team Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obviously a filler chapter, don't have much time on my hands anymore

"Pineapple, are we there yet?" Emiko asked impatiently, causing said boy to groan. 

"You are worse then your brother." Shikamaru stated simply, earning a slap in the back of the head from the blonde on his back. 

"What is wrong with my brother?" Emiko asked while glaring at the back of Shikamaru's head.

"It's simple really, you are both annoying." He said, ignoring the scowl poor Naruto was giving him. Emiko giggled slightly at her brother's insulted expression.

"I am not that annoying." Emiko said, letting her smile drop into a pout. The 'Pineapple' groaned in annoyance.

"Yes you are, now shut up or I will drop you." He said in an annoyed tone. The blonde girl just gave up and snuggled into his back further, ignoring the conversation that him and Naruto were having.

They kept walking through the village at a slow pace, but Emiko didn't really mind. She got to see all the new sights with her own eyes and not in her brothers head. They were almost to the restaurant when a small puppy ran up to them.

"Hey Akamaru!" Naruto said with a large smile on his face as he leaned down to pet the small puppy. His twin blinked her eyes a few times before jumping off of Shikamaru's back and grabbing the Akamaru. She began snuggling it, causing the two boys to roll their eyes. She glared at them both before returning to snuggle the poor defenseless puppy. A kid came running up with red triangles on his cheeks.

"Who is that and why is she strangling Akamaru?!" He shouted out in concern, gripping the side of his head in panic. Emiko stood up and placed a small kiss on the puppy's head before putting him back on dog boy's head.

"I'm Emiko Uzumaki, believe it!" She exclaimed with a wolfish grin. The boy blinked a few times and then sniffed the air surrounding her.

"You do smell like him." He said as he examined the small girl. She growled at him and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"I take offense to that!" She said, crossing her arms and sticking her nose up in the air. He just laughed at her.

"I didn't mean it like that!" He laughed, clutching his belly. Emiko's cheeks turned red from embarrassment, so she ducked behind the pineapple. He started mumbling about how this was 'such a drag'.

The pigtail clad girl looked around aimlessly until her eyes landed on a weird hooded guy and purple haired girl coming up the street. Emiko took off running and glomped the small girl, causing both to fall to the ground. The poor girl started stuttering uncontrollably.

"Why are you all red?" The blonde girl asked in concern, placing a hand on her head to feel her temperature. She slowly opened her eyes and stared at the girl apologetically.  
"I-I'm sorry, I-I thought you were N-Naruto-kun." She stuttered out. Emiko gave her a knowing look before pulling her up. She hugged her tightly.

"I dub you my new best friend!" She said cheerily. The bug boy glanced at her.

"You don't even know her name, let alone any of our names." He stated with an obvious tone. The blonde blinked a few times.

"I know your names!" She said happily. She pointed at Shikamaru first and made her way down to the Uchiha wannabe, dubbing all except the shy girl with weird nicknames. Pineapple, Muttface, Puppy, and Bug Boy. She turned to the quiet girl beside her, lending her hand. 

"What's your name?" She asked with a closed eye smile.  
"H-Hinata." She answered meekly, playing with her thumbs. She pinched her cheeks together and started fangirling.

"You are so cute!" She exclaimed loudly, causing the poor girl to turn red yet again.

She was cut off from her fangirling as Shikamaru pulled her away, dragging her into the restaurant by her collar. She kept struggling even as the spiky haired boy threw her into one of the seats. She turned to cuss him out when she noticed two pairs of eyes on her. A girl with blonde hair and teal eyes and a chubby brunette boy. The female went to open her mouth when Shikamaru put his hand over hers and explained the whole situation.

Emiko pulled Hinata to sit next to her and latched herself onto her. Kiba, Shino, and Naruto eventually made their way in and took a seat, Naruto sitting on the other side of his sister. Emiko knew who most of the people were from Naruto's memory, but they looked different. It was pretty quiet until Emiko spoke up, pointing at Choji.

"Why are so f-" She was cut off as Naruto, Ino, and Shikamaru all lunged at her and covered her mouth. The chubby boy had a deadly aura around him.

"What was that?" He asked, venom dripping off of his tone. Naruto waved it off.

"She didn't mean it, she's new around here." He said with a slightly scared look. Choji's face turned back to happy go lucky.

"Oh okay then, I'll let it slide this once." He said before going back to chowing down on meat. The trio let out a breath of relief, before returning to their seats. Emiko had an unamused look.

"You know you were suffocating me." She stated nonchalantly. Shikamaru and Ino just glared at her, causing her to start anime crying.

"I thought you liked me!" She wailed, pointing at Shikamaru. He could tell it was pretty fake, but went and hugged the girl anyway so she wouldn't cause a scene in such a public place. Her frown was quickly replaced with her usual smile as she squeezed him back.

"Yay! You're my second favorite person again!" She said, before turning her attention back to Hinata and hugging her. She was making it very clear who her favorite person was.  
They kept talking all through the meal, ignoring most of Emiko's side comments. The blonde girl was preoccupied at the moment, fighting Choji for the last piece of meat. Pineapple sweatdropped, remembering how she had just eaten ramen before arriving here. Next thing you know, the mischievous girl was running out of the restaurant with the last piece of meat and Choji on her tail.

"I'm going to catch up with them because I taking her to meet Team 7 next." Naruto said as he waved at them and took off running towards the direction he last saw them.

"They are truly one of a kind." Shikamaru said before turning his attention back towards the group.


	7. Guys I need your help

Normally I don't do things like this, but I need to spread the word. My Grandmother's boyfriend is in the ICU, and things are not looking good. We have no funds for continued treatment or for any potential future costs. He has been in my life for about 7 years and is kind of like a grandfather figure to me. He worked in Yellowstone National Park all his life and was a boiler technician, he has many people who look up to him. My family has set up a GoFundMe page:

https://www.gofundme.com/support-for-mac

Anything is appreciated and even if you can't donate, please pass this around so we can gain more supporters. Thank you all for everything.


End file.
